Nicknames
by Elephantian
Summary: Mark's little sister comes to visit and a nickname battle erupts. [oneshot] [could be slash if you squinted, but it isn't] [for challenge 4]


**This is for Challenge 4 at Challenge Central. This is dedicated to all the Summit 9 Girls (for reasons that will become obvious when they read this).  
**

**CHALLENGE 4: Has to be about both Mark and Roger, can be slash or friendship. Has to be called Nicknames. Basically, one gives the other a nickname that the other doesn't appreciate. Can be humorous or not, _preferably humor but if you can write it otherwise, go for it_. TRIPLE POINTS for the best nickname.**

"Roger, I'll be back later," Mark said, putting on his jacket and winding his scarf around his neck.

He was just about out the door when Roger said, "Whoa, where are you going without your camera?"

"Just to pick something up," Mark answered, fidgeting under Roger's pressuring glance, "It might take a while though."

"What're you picking up?" Roger questioned, putting down his guitar for a moment. He then picked up a notebook and began to scribble down lyrics.

"Just my little sister," Mark answered quickly before dashing out the door.

"Little mister?" Roger mumbled to himself, "I didn't know Mark was gay."

**Break Here**

An hour later Mark returned to the loft. "Roger," he called, peeling off his jacket and scarf and throwing them in a corner, "I'm back!"

Roger grumbled and exited his room wearing one-size-too-small boxers with Batman on it. Without looking at Mark he made a beeline to the coffeemaker when he heard giggling.

"What the…?" he muttered, glancing in his roommate's direction, "Mark, who the hell is this?" Roger gestured to the girl standing defiantly next to the filmmaker, her strawberry-blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail and her blue eyes oozing with boredom and amusement.

Mark rolled his eyes. "My little sister. Remember, I told you I was picking her up when I left. Don't you ever listen to anything I say?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Roger said, "Does baby sister have a name?"

"Her name's Nancy." Mark answered.

"Does baby sister _talk_?' Roger questioned.

Nancy glared at Roger before turning to her brother and saying, "I thought you said he was hot."

Both Mark and Roger's faces turned bright red and Nancy smirked.

"Nancy!" Mark hissed embarrassedly.

"Hey Roger," Nancy said, "Ever heard of pants?"

Roger blushed a deeper red but quickly returned to its usual color. "Ever heard of manners?" he asked.

"Ever heard of get a job?" Nancy spat back.

"Stop it you two!" Mark yelled.

Nancy glared at Roger for a moment before saying, "He looks like Robert Hiershberg."

"What?" both men asked.

"Roger looks like Robert Hiershberg," Nancy said again, "He goes to my camp. Here, I have a picture."

"Is Nancy-Wancy in love?" Roger teased, batting his eyelashes to the best of his ability.

"No," Nancy said, "But I happen to like camp a lot and Robert just happens to be in one of my pictures. Here, that's him."

Mark took the picture from his sister and grinned. "You're right! No wonder you didn't think Roger was…attractive. Just look at this guy!"

"Lemme see," Roger grumbled, snatching the picture away, "I don't look like him!"

"Yes you do," Mark said, "Robby."

Nancy giggled and Mark grinned proudly.

"Never. Call. Me. That. AGAIN!" Roger said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, Robby," Mark said, laughing and giving his sister a high five.

"Oh, this means war," Roger said, grinning madly, "Lady Wash-Bucket Rosalyn Fairy Princess Glinda Cookie Dough Glass Slipper Witchilee."

Mark's laughter immediately stopped while Nancy's only grew. "Take it back," Mark said seriously, his eyes aflame.

"W…w…where did _that_ come from?" Nancy asked through her laughter.

"When I was a kid we got this little, fancy poodle puppy and my parents made the mistake of letting my little sister name her. So thus her name was Lady Wash-Bucket Rosalyn Fairy Princess Glinda Cookie Dough Glass Slipper Witchilee and she just happened to look like Mark. Her fur was the same color as his hair and she had big, blue eyes just like your brother. And, after taking a good look, just like you, **_Sir_** Wash-Bucket Rosalyn Fairy Princess Glinda Cookie Dough Glass Slipper Witchilee." Roger answered, a smirk forming on his face as Nancy's face turned bright red.


End file.
